


The Inquisitor's New Clothes

by MotherCanuckinGeek



Series: Ivalise Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Make Out Interruptus, Sera's A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCanuckinGeek/pseuds/MotherCanuckinGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor dresses up for her Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo everyone! ^_^ Back again, with a speed challenge from the awesome Cullenites writing group. This time, we were randomly assigned an object and a colour, and had to incorporate it into a story that also featured everyone's favourite Commander. So without further adieu, here you go! Comments and kudos are always accepted here!

This was fast becoming Cullen's favourite part of the day.

It was early afternoon, and he was out on the battlements awaiting the arrival of the Inquisitor. Since they had entered into their relationship a few months ago, they had made it a little ritual to meet up for a few stolen moments together in the same place they had shared their first kiss. It gave them both something to look forward to, not to mention providing a little extra motivation to slog through the seemingly endless piles of paperwork.

He thought about how much he had changed since Ivalise Lavellan had come into his life. When the Inquisition first started up, the horrors of Kirkwall had still been fresh in his mind. But over time, he found his thoughts wandering more to the Dalish elf that had fallen out of the Fade. At first, it was merely professional curiosity, but by the time Corypheus had attacked Haven and Ivalise had been feared lost, Cullen realized that he had feelings for her that went beyond those of Commander. Feelings that - luckily for him - she reciprocated. 

Hearing her delicate footsteps on the stone behind him brought Cullen out of his thoughts, and he smiled and turned to face her. But when he laid eyes on her his breath caught in his throat and he was vaguely aware that his jaw had dropped.

The tunic she was dressed in fell a little longer than she normally wore, almost to the middle of her thighs. The deep maroon colour looked breathtaking with her skin tone and complimented her dark brown hair and eyes surprisingly well, not to mention the dark green vallaslin decorating her cheeks. She wore black velvet leggings and delicate slippers on her tiny feet. While it wasn't an overly formal outfit, the effect it had on him was the same as if she had appeared to him in a ballgown.

She smiled shyly as she approached him, tucking a choppy lock of hair behind her ear. "Josephine sent a trunk of clothes up to my quarters," she explained. "With the way the Inquisition's been attracting attention from the nobles since the Winter Palace, she thought it would be a good idea if maybe I didn't look like I was wearing nightclothes all the time."

He chuckled. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything..."

She scowled at him and playfully shoved at his chest. He caught her hands and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her back and bringing his lips close to her ear. "In all seriousness, you look absolutely beautiful Iva," he said, his voice a low whisper.

He watched the tips of her pointed ears turn bright red as she buried her face in the fur of his coat. She mumbled something he didn't quite hear, so he tucked a finger under her chin to tilt her face up. "What was that, darling?"

"I felt kind of silly putting all this on, but maybe it was worth it to see the look on your face," she admitted, nibbling at her lower lip with a coy twist of her mouth. The little gesture ignited his blood, and he leaned down to capture her lips in a breathtaking kiss. She mewled in delight as her arms found their way around his neck and she rose up on her tiptoes to return the kiss full-force. He kept one arm locked around her waist as his other hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head to the side and sliding his tongue across her lips. When her mouth parted against his, he eagerly entwined his tongue with hers. Through the hazy fog of desire clouding his mind, he thought that this particular afternoon meeting might go longer than usual if they continued the way they were...

Suddenly, a loud splattering noise sounded near his ear and his face was sprayed with something wet. His eyes flew open to see Ivalise spluttering and wiping at the side of her face, where a large tomato had exploded against her cheek in a shower of pulp and juice. But before he had a chance to offer her any help, he was hit with another tomato just above his ear, the impact startling him and nearly knocking him off the side of the battlements.

"Oi! Get a room, you horny nugs!" Sera's voice rang out from somewhere to his right, and he whipped his head around in time to catch a glimpse of the archer as she disappeared into the nearby tower.

Cullen growled in his throat, hand immediately wrapping around the handle of his sword. He stilled when he felt Ivalise's small hand cover his own. Glancing down at her, he was surprised to see his normally sweet-tempered elf with a terrifying scowl across her face and her dark eyes staring daggers up at the tower.

"I'll handle this," she said, stalking across the battlements. He watched her climb the stairs and kick the door in. A squeal sounded, followed by Sera's alarmed cry of "Oh shite!" The opposite door burst open, and he watched as Sera took off running, Ivalise close on her heels.

"Sera, I'm going to kill you! These are brand-new clothes!"

Despite the fact that he had tomato splattered in his hair and running down his neck, Cullen gave a chuckle as he made his way back to his office. _Maker have mercy on Sera,_ he thought. _Ivalise certainly won't._


End file.
